Paco Moreno
Paco Moreno is one of the main antagonists in the 1983 drama film Bad Boys. He is portrayed by Esai Morales, who also played Amancio Malvado in the horror TV series From Dusk till Dawn: The Series in Season Two and Deathstroke in the DC Universe original series, Titans in Season Two. Paco Moreno is a teenager who lives in the south side of Chicago and goes to high school. Paco lives with his mom, dad, and little brother. He is a rival of Mick O'Brien. He gives Mick a hard time and tries to hit on his girlfriend, J.C.. Paco and two of his friends are into drug dealing. Paco with his two friends are about to make a drug deal with another gang they try to pull some robbery on him. Mick O'Brien and his friend Carl Brennan plan a heist of the drugs and that night, Paco, along with two friends are getting ready to go. Paco's brother wants to hang out with him, but tells him to go home. Mick and Carl are waiting outside and watch out for Paco. Paco and his friends leave and walk down the street and the gang are about to meet with them and they see Carl with a gun and they end up shooting Carl and the gang leader shoots one of Paco's friends and they both run off. Mick gets into the stolen car he boosted and is being chased after by the cops and a car comes to the intersection and Mick accidentally hits Paco's brother, killing him. Mick is caught by the police and arrested. Paco wants vengeance and tells his mom he wants to get O'Brien and tells him that "You think being a man means you have to avenge your brother's death". Paco responds "He is not some jerk he can push around" and his mom slaps him. Paco says he has to do it. Paco and his friend later on in the week would drive by and Paco shoots the gang leader dead for killing his friend. Paco later follows J.C. around some. One night, he and friend would catch J.C. alone in an alley and Paco would rape her and assault her. Paco has his friend shoot J.C., who is hesitant. A cop car would pull up and see what is going on. The two cops get out of the car and shoot Paco's friend and Paco would be arrested. Paco is sent to Rainford Juvenile Correctional Facility. As he arrives, he would meet Ramon Herrera, one of the members of the staff and counselor. Ramon tells him they know about him and O'Brien and tells Paco about the point system at Rainford. Ramon tells Paco that they are going to have him shipped down state and the transfer may take a week, a month, or a year and tells Paco he does not want any trouble from him. Paco would be assigned to Dorm C, where O'Brien is at and would be roommates with Viking Lofgren. Later on, Paco ends up talking to O'Brien and tells him he is dead. O'Brien tells Paco he did kill his brother and that the reason he is dead is that he did not look out for him. Paco and Lofgren plan to take out O'Brien. Lofgren shows him a knife he got. A routine seach ends up going on and Herrera finds the knife and Lofgren takes the fall. O'Brien, who hands out the work assignments puts Paco on "Shithouse Patrol". Paco, later on gets some sharp objects from a work assignment and makes a new knife. Paco plans to take out O'Brien. Peretti, one of the other inmates is running the bets on who's going to kill who. Peretti, who likes Paco is willing to make a deal with him on the cigarette action if Paco takes out O'Brien. Over the few days, Paco and Lofgren give O'Brien and his roommate Barry Horowitz a hard time. Barry Horowitz plans to take out Paco and Viking. Horowitz causes a radio to explode in Viking's face and is sent to solitary confinement. Later on that night, Peretti, while working, over hears Thomas Bendix, the supervisor of Ranford and Ramon Herrera saying that Paco's transfer is in and he will be leaving by tomorrow. Peretti tells Paco about the transfer. Ricky Lee, Peretti's roommate and friend tells O'Brien about Paco's transfer. Paco later on that night plans to get O'Brien and puts soda on himself and acts hurt. Ramon Herrera, who is on the night duty tries to help Paco and gets hit a couple of times and knocked out. he locks Ramon in the cage, short circuiting the buttons on the control pannel. Paco goes to O'Brien's room and O'Brien is prepared for him and the fight breaks out. Paco has the weapon on him and tries to stab O'Brien which he goes a few times. The inmates see the fight go down and Paco does stab O'Brien in the leg while they were wrestling on the floor, but O'Brien gains the upper hand by hitting Paco in the face with his knee. O'Brien, about to stab Paco with the weapon while the inmates cheering him on, does not, spares his life. Herrera, along with Bendix, and the other supervisors Wagner and Gene Daniels manage to break down the door. O'Brien drags Paco to Herrera and Herrera is proud of O'Brien for not killing him. Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Fighters Category:Rapists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Inmates Category:Vengeful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Thugs